The installation of the semiconductor fabrication tools used in the semiconductor fabrication process involves connecting each tool and its support equipment to sources of process gases and liquids and support equipment at the tool site in the fabrication facility. Until now, the connection was usually done on site after the tool was delivered. The sources of the process gases and liquids were connected to the tools and support equipment in a series of individual connections and often involved a large number of connections and lengthy installation time.